This invention relates to a device for adjusting the height of a cushion pad in the front part of the seat cushion of a seat, e.g., an automotive seat or the like and, more particularly, to an improvement in a device for adjusting the height of a cushion pad in the front part of the seat cushion of a seat.
A variety of seats capable of being adjusted in the height of the front part of a seat cushion have already been proposed. However, these seats had such drawbacks and disadvantages that their adjusting mechanisms have been complicated with a large number of components and parts, causing an increase in their costs. Since the manipulating handle of the mechanism was disposed at the side of the seal cushion, only a narrow space was allowed between the seat cushion and the door of a vehicle, hence deteriorating the maneuverability of the handle.